Troy Bolton as my boyfriend
by xShortyMainex
Summary: just like the title said. a story about Troyella going through heart-breaks, leaving each other, dealing with friends. live their live with them!
1. Gabriella Andrea Montez: Freshman year

(Gabriella's POV)

_I'm moving back, back to Albuquerque. My childhood town. I've missed this place so much. My friends, my house, my school. I sighed nervously. What if they all forgot about me? I shook my head. No, I still e-mail with Chad. Call with Taylor. Sent letters to Ryan and Sharpay. But.. my looks really have changed. Well you all are wondering what happened. Let me just begin at the beginning.. shall we.._

…

Gabriella Andrea Montez is the name. I'm now in freshman year. Everyone describes me as sweet, shy and quiet. I have a really light skin, brown curls that come to my shoulders, chestnut-colored eyes, and a height of five feet. I hate my height, it's too short. Worse, I have bracelets. But anyway, enough about me. Let's move on to my boyfriend.

Troy Bolton. Yes, THE Troy Bolton. The team captain of East High's basketball team, also known as the east high's "biggest star" and "sex god" He's fairly tall unlike me, and has usually messy light brown hair which is constantly falling into his bright blue eyes. Now he seems perfect, right? Well he's not, he doesn't even act like a boyfriend but somehow I still like him.

…

It was 3rd Period and me and Sharpay are walking to our lockers.

…

"So Gabi, how are things with you and Troy-boy?" Sharpay asked.

Sharpay is one of my best-friend, we've known each other since elementary school. we used to resent each other but it all end well, gladly. I wouldn't know what I would do without her.

I let out a deep sigh. "we've been going out for weeks and he has still not kissed me on the lips or done something nice.. and he's bein63 `1``g a jerk lately."

"oh, honey.. maybe he has bad days.. don't give up." Sharpay comforted me.

I smiled. "who said about giving up?"ED

Sharpay let out a small giggle. "oh, boyfriend-alert!" Sharpay giggled before sneaking away.

I couldn't help but giggle and looked up to meet a tall guy with the most beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

…

"what was that all about?" he asked confused, looking where Sharpay went off.

"you mean Sharpay?" he nodded. "she's just being silly, so how was your day so far?"

"boring.." he sighed as we walk to my locker.

I opened my locker to reveal a little envelope falling down, I dropped on my knees and was reaching for the letter but Troy was me too fast. I stood back up.

"from who is it?" I asked confused.

Troy started to open the envelope to reveal a letter, he opened the letter and start to read. I waited patiently for him to talk. he was sending mixed impressions.. I couldn't tell what it was about.

"Troy! From who is it?"

"it's anonymous." He replied dryly.

"and, what does it says?" I asked impatiently.

"are you seeing anybody else?" he asked hastily.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "hell no! Why would you think that?"

He shove the letter, I mentioned earlier in my bare little tiny hands, I looked at Troy before reading it.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I know you are dating that Troy guy.._

_But you could dump him and be with me. _

_You know, I could be a much better boyfriend than Troy is._

_If you wish to see me, then show up at the starbucks. 5 PM._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Sincerely.._

_Secret lover._

I shook my head frankly and turned the letter into a prop. I looked at Troy and he just glared at me. I was taken aback. This the first time that Troy looked at me like that. I felt like hiding behind something to avoid that look.

"I swear Troy, I really don't know this person! I'm not cheating on you! I really wouldn't do that you. you're the only one for me." I explained.

Troy scoffed.. he was standing there for a second and then he just walked away from me! I slammed my locker shut. Great! Things are so smooth, I shook my head again.. who is this guy? why the hell did he just do that. I sighed.

…

I knocked at a certain door. it was his, Troy Bolton. His mom let me him happily. She'd always been so nice to me. nicer than Troy I must admit. There was no answer at first but then I knocked again. After waiting literally 2 minutes the door opened. It revealed Troy with a towel wrapped around his torso. Oh gosh, he is _so _hot. I mean look at him! And his six-pack no wait I mean eight-pack. I looked him up and down. Soon he saw who it was, his facial expression changed, he knew I was staring at his body so he cleared is throat rudely.

"what the fuck are _you _doing here?" he snapped.

I looked down, not wanting to make eye-contact. "I swear, I never met this guy. you have to believe me Troy! There's really NO ONE!" I claimed.

He sighed in annoyance. "fine, I believe you."

I couldn't help but smile. "thank you, thank you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "what about if we hang out right after you've changed?" I asked.

"um.. okay, fine." he hesitated.

I squealed. "I'll be downstairs while you get ready." I kissed his cheek again before going downstairs.

…

Me and Troy were taking a walk in the park. Things went back to normal. Troy wasn't being a fed up ass.

"so, want to get something to drink?" I asked. He nodded.

We made our way to Starbucks, I was making my way to the cashier but someone called out my name. I looked at the direction where the noise came from. I saw my science lab partner Asher.

"hey Asher." I waved at him.

He walked up all smiling big and he hugged me for some reason. Oh god no.. don't he know that Troy is here? I looked behind me and didn't spot Troy. Oh, yeah.. he was getting something at the candy store.

" so.. what's up?" I asked.

He smiled widely. "Asher, you're creeping me out with that smile."

"well, you came! Remember that letter I sent you?"

I thought for a minute. I raised an eyebrow.. then I looked at my cell phone, checking the time and it was 5PM sharp. I looked at Asher and gave him a disappointed expression.

"oh, Asher.. I really didn't came here for that reason.. honestly, I was planning on not coming. I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. I really like Troy."

Asher facial expression turned really sad. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Asher is cute and funny and all but he's just not my type.

"yeah.. at least I tried. You know, I would've been a better boyfriend than Troy. Did you know he's flirting with that girl right now?" he said pointing at Troy talking with a girl before walking away.

I sighed and made my way to Troy, what's wrong with him talking to a girl. It's a normal thing. I smiled and introduced myself to the girl.

"hey, I'm Gabriella."

"hey, I'm Casey.. you must be.." Casey thought for a moment. "the sister of Troy, yeah.. he told me."

I was confused, I looked at Troy. He was in a sort of panic, maybe this girl confused me with Troy's sister.. but wait. Troy doesn't has a sister.. has he? "uhm, no.. I'm his girlfriend." I turned to Troy. "didn't knew you had a sister, how've come you'd never told me?"

"are you _his_ girlfriend?" Casey asked hastily.

"uhm, yeah.. is there something wrong with that?" I asked worried.

"okay..nice to see you again. We gotta go now." Troy started to drag me away from Casey.

"but.. our drinks.." I brought out.

"we can go get it another time and somewhere else."

"no, no!" Casey walked up to me. "I don't know what's wrong with _you_ but _I'm _hisgirlfriend." Casey exclaimed.

I stared at her with shock. "me and Troy have been going out for weeks!"

"and me and Troy were going out for months! Troy! How could you do this to me?" Casey spat.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "you see.."

Casey rolled her eyes and splashed her drink on Troy. "we're done." She said before storming off.

"fuck, now I'm all wet. Gabriella.. get me a tissue or something.."

He asked me something but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was so fed up with my thoughts.. the girl was his girlfriend.. they had been going out with for months. so practically we were cheating on Casey but worse.. he still went out with her while going out with me. he was cheating on me too!

"Gabriella? Earth to Gabriella?"

Troy snapped me out my thoughts. "you.. you were cheating on me.." I sobbed.

"no, she was really nothing. You mean the world to me Gabriella." He stuttered.

"then why didn't you broke up with her Troy?" my eyes were getting filled with tears.

"I.. I.. I don't know." He sighed.

I wiped away my tears. "how could you do this to me Troy? I thought you really liked me."

"look, what me and Casey had was nothing compare to what we had."

I shook my head. "please don't talk to me." I said walking away.

…

"come on Sweetie, Troy is a jerk." Taylor comforted me.

Taylor is my other best friend, she's really good at comforting other people. She always put her dear ones first. After the 'thing' that happened between me and Troy. I went directly home. Sobbing on my bed and called Sharpay and Taylor to come over.

"so, he was dating a girl before he was dating you? why's that wrong?" Sharpay asked confused. Totally being dumb.

"because he still had another girlfriend while going out with me?"

"maybe he wanted to break up with her but didn't had the courage." Sharpay suggested.

"well, he could've told me at least!"

"who in their right mind would tell their girlfriend that he's cheating with her on another girl.. want to break up with her but don't have the courage."

"Sharpay's got a point."

"what should I do?" I asked desperately.

"just give him another chance." They said in Unison.

I nodded. "thanks, you girls are the best!"

"we know." Sharpay giggled.

…

"so you and Gabi broke-up?" Chad asked shocked.

Troy shook his head. "no, just a little argument."

"WTF? Why the hell didn't she broke up with you?"

Troy raised his right eye-brow. "why would she?"

"you had another girlfriend?"Chad replied.

"but I dated Casey before Gabriella, so what's the problem?"

"that's not the problem! You had another Girlfriend while going out with Gabriella! And how come I didn't know this?"

"you have a big mouth, Danforth." Chad growled offended at his best-friend reply.

"so whatcha gonna do about Gabriella?"

"what should I do?" Troy asked confused.

"Apologize! Win her trust back or something." Chad replied. "dude, what's wrong with you? I'm the one that's supposed to be a idiot and dumbfounded, not the other way round."

Troy sighed. his phone beeped. He looked to his right to look at his desk. 'you got a message' was flashing on his phone. He grabbed the phone and opened it. he started to read.

"from who is it?" Chad asked curiously.

"Gabriella, she says she's sorry." Troy chuckled. "what should I text back?

"saying it's really _your _fault!" Chad suggested irritated.

"okay, chillax dude." Troy Smirked. "done, I told her.. it's okay. I was the one at fault. I hope you will forgive me."

"good job, now I know who you are again!" Chad told proudly.

Troy's phone beeped again. Troy chuckled and read the message. "she said, she'll forgive me."

"that was easy." Chad mumbled.

Troy chuckled. "sorry, what did you say? Talk louder."

"nothing." Chad added quickly.

**Gabi is easily forgiven.. but will it always be like that?**

**Please review and watch my next chapter!**

~to be continued~


	2. Jealousy: can't stand it

_2 months after, everything was still going fine. well not really fine but things were just as normal._

"hey troy." A cheerleader greeted flirty while passing by.

Troy chuckled. "hey."

I looked down. I hate it when Troy greet those cheerleaders.. isn't it obvious they are totally crushing on him and he likes it.

"Troy?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"uhm, I don't know how to say this… but, I don't like it when you talk to those cheerleaders. You know they have a big crush on you. what if you'll dump me for one of them?" I said sadly.

I heard big sigh. "your overreacting." then I felt a thumb placed under my chin. Lifting it up to meet those blue eyes. they were so soft and warm. "that won't happen."

"thank you Troy." I kissed his cheek. "I see you at lunch, bye." I walked off to class.

** i know this was short, but i had no inspiration on this chapter.**

**Please keep watching my other chapter and keep reviewing.**

~to be continued~


	3. The stupid anniversary: Cheater!

..._**2 and a half week later, it happened. My worst nightmare came true**_…

"guys, do you know where Troy is?" I asked worried.

They all shook his head. "what's wrong Gabi?" Chad asked concerned.

"I haven't seen Troy 2 days straight and these past weeks he's been distant and he's really mean towards me."

"Troy was on school these past two days." Chad explained.

"yeah, I've seen him around school." Ryan joined. "I just saw him in the hallways."

"what could've I possibly have done to make him mad at me on our anniversary? I bought this perfect gift for him. he's not looking at me with those soft and warm blue eyes anymore. It's likely just a glare or just a cold, distant look from him." I told sadly.

"go look for him! I bet he's at his locker, there's the last time I saw him.." Ryan smiled.

"thanks Ryan, talk to you guys later." I smiled and made my way to Troy's locker.

I hummed as I made my way to Troy's locker. First I went to mine locker to get his little gift I bought for him together with my mom. My mom helped me looking for a gift. I heard a voice talking. Not sure what he/she said. I listened closer. I recognized it. it was a guy's voice. When I walked closer I heard it was familiar.. it was Troy's! I smiled. I walked up.. but then.. I accidentally dropped the gift. The sight of what I saw.. it was awful.. Troy.. was.. making out.. with .. a cheerleader. I felt tear drops down my tears.

…

"oh, Troy?"

"yeah, baby?" he smiled.

"happy Anniversary!"

"you too, I got you something." He hold out a teddy bear from his locker. "I totally forgot my stupid anniversary with Gabriella so I quickly got this but I thought.. our anniversary is so much more important.. so it's for you."

"awe, thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't get you something."

"I got you, that's enough." he chuckled.

I sniffed.. I couldn't believe this, troy was cheating on me.. and he didn't give a shit about me. I started to back away but then I tripped by that fucking stupid little box that I dropped. I let out a groan. It was loud enough for _them _to hear it. I looked at their direction. I saw them looking at me.

"uhm.. Troy. That's Gabriella. Yeah, I gotta go!"the cheerleader ran off.

Troy started to walk up. "Gabriella.. how long have you been standing there, are you hurt?" he reached his hand out for me to take.

"don't touch me." I spat. "you son of a bitch!" I looked to my right and saw the little box. I needed to throw something at him and that was the first thing that came to mind. I reached for the little box and threw it at his face. "here's your stupid anniversary gift! Just pretend you got it from that stupid cheerleader! WE'RE OVER BOLTON! I HATE YOU!" I cried as I stood up. pushing past him.

Troy looked down, picked up the little box and opened it. it revealed a expensive watch and a necklace with a picture of them together.. and with 'fover yours. I love you. G.' engraved. Troy sighed in annoyance.

…

Run, run, run.. that was the only thing I could think of. I stopped running eventually. I looked around. I was at the park. I sat down at a bench and started to cry really hard. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks real fast. I couldn't stop, I didn't even tried hard to stop them. For now.. I just let them go.

"Gabriella, is that you?" I heard a voice saying.

I took a deep breath, I really wished no one would see me like this. but I don't give a shit right now. I looked up and saw Asher.. I put up a small smile. "oh, hey Asher. What's up?"

I saw the expression of Asher turning worried. He came sit next to me and started to rub my back that made me cry again. "you were right, all along."

"about what sweetie?" he asked confused.

"Troy! He cheated on me! I was nothing to him."

Asher sighed. "I'm sorry, I feel really guilty for saying that." he admitted.

"don't be, you were totally right."

"come on, I'll bring you home."

I nodded before we stood up and walked back to school. I had to take some stuff that I needed and I had to tell the school nurse that I'm feeling sick and that I was going home. Asher waited outside for me. he didn't need permission to leave, he had free period. I was reaching my locker but when I walked closer I saw the person that I'd wish never to face again. Troy. I took a deep breath and made my way to my locker, acting as if he wasn't there. With every step I took towards him I felt being stabbed in the back. He was obviously waiting for me as he was leaning against the locker right next to mine. As soon as he saw me walking up he straightened up and tried to smile. I couldn't help to roll my eyes. I reached my locker and opened it.

"Gabi, can we talk?"

"only my friends can call me Gabi." I spoke harshly

He sighed. "look-"

"Troy, there's nothing left for you to do or say." And I was right, nothing what he would say or do would change my mind about him now. 'cause right now I hate him.

"I love you." that were the three words he never said to me and I mean _never_. I felt like punching him now in the face. All of sudden he's saying the three words that's every girl is dying to hear coming from his mouth. I shook my head.

"I feel like punching you."

His eyebrows lit up. "excuse me?"

"do you honestly think 'I love you' would make everything right?" I asked in disbelief.

"well, I.. I never really said it to you." he stuttered.

"that's because you didn't ever felt that way, you only saying this so I won't break up with you. because your big ego will go to waste! I figured you all out Bolton." I spat out.

"listen..-"

"no, _you _listen. Even if I didn't found out you were cheating on me" I started to yell that was causing a audience around us. "I would've still broken up with you because you are the worse boyfriend _ever_! You are a conceited, self-centered, jackass who shoot hoops and a BIG player. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't have any manners, you're a liar, you're rude and most you're a fucking asshole to begin with!" I yelled angrily. "I'm tired of putting up with all that crap of yours, for me.. you're just a piece of shit that broke my heart with some slutty cheerleader. Should I tell your mom about all the girls in the cheerleading team you've shagged? Or how many HIV's you have given away? Leave me alone!" I scoffed satisfied before drowning away in the crowd.

Troy was standing there.. stunned. Didn't know what to do or say. Sharpay walked up to Troy with Ryan and Taylor behind her. she started to raise her hand to slap Troy but Ryan stopped her just in time.

"I don't know what happened between you and Gabs but you've hurt her. on your anniversary! You are the worst boyfriend ever .. !" Sharpay growled as she stormed off. With Ryan and Taylor.

Then the girl Troy was before. The one he cheated with on Gabriella. She was a bit nervous but she approached him so normally.

"look, Troy .. this isn't gonna work out. you will be the number one hated guy in school so.. me being a cheerleader can't get around you." the cheerleader spoke as she gave the Teddy bear back as she walked past him.

Troy couldn't believe what was all happening. The number one hated guy in school? his friends were against him. Suddenly he got patted on his shoulder. "you screwed up big this time my friend."

"oh god, Chad help me. everyone will probably hate me and that god damn Gabriella made me look really bad!" Troy spoke pissed.

Chad raised is right eyebrow. "excuse me? you still about that? you broke Gabi's heart! She had the right to do such thing to you. it was the least she could do. she could've planned a revenge plan or beat the crap out of you!" Chad scolded mad.

"shut up Chad, it isn't making me feel all better." Troy scoffed.

"it isn't supposed too! You've changed Troy. Gabriella realized that too, but earlier than I did. I will completely understand her if she won't forgive you. not only you and Gabs are done. But you and I are too. When your back to normal.. call me." Chad left.

**..With Gabriella and Asher..**

"ready to go?" Asher asked as he saw me walking up. I just nodded. Didn't wanted to speak. We got in his car and we drove to my house.

on the way I let out some tears. Asher knew I was crying, he thought it was best to let me cry and it was. Then my phone ringed. I looked at the caller-ID and it was Sharpay. I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. So I shut my phone down. I have to remember to call Sharpay later before she goes all out on me. I chuckled a little. Thinking about my friends works always to calm myself down.

…

Sharpay and Taylor came right over when they were done with school. I was lieing in bed eating my ice-cream. My mom bought me some movies. She told me this was really good for having a heart-break. I giggled, my mom always knows what to do in times like these.

"so, you saw him cheating with Kaitlin?" Sharpay asked in disgust.

"we should've never let you forgive him in the first place, I feel like this is my fault." Taylor said guilty. Sharpay sighed agreeing.

I shook my head. "DON'T ever think like that! you girls were just supporting me that's all! This is not your fault! I was so stupid, I should've listened to Asher in the first place."

"Asher?" Sharpay asked confused.

"yeah, he had this crush on me but I turned him down, he said that he would be a better boyfriend than Troy would be and that Troy is a fucking cheater."

"oh honey!" the girls hugged me in a embrace hug.

Then there was a knock on the door. "come in!" my mom walked in with a plate. "honey, I brought you soup, it will make you feel better." She said softly. "thank you mom."

My mom put the plate on my nightstand and sat on the edge of my bed. She began with a sigh. "we need to talk."

The girls looked at each other and decided to leave. "no, you girls can stay. You will hear it as well."

"mom, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"your dad got a job! and he loved it. " she started.

I squealed. "isn't that great!"

"yeah, but it means if he takes it.. we have to move to Nevada."

My smile faded as the girls jaw dropped. "NO WAY!" we said in unison.

My mom just nodded with sympathy towards me. "your dad first wanted to know if it's okay with you, because he could get another job."

I shook my head. "no, I'm fine with it, although, I'm gonna miss my friends." I sniffed.

Sharpay and Taylor hugged me again but this time tighter. "Gabi, with every choice you make.. we'll support you."

I couldn't hold it anymore, I cried as the girls cried too. We cried for a moment before letting go. "when is she leaving Miss?" Taylor asked sadly.

"the day after tomorrow."

"so that was all that packing for.. I thought you were gonna rearranged the house."

"I'm sorry for telling you just now and with a bad condition but I had to before you found out for yourself and I didn't want that to happen. I'm so sorry Nina." She said softly before leaving the room.

"should I call the guys?" Taylor asked softly. I nodded.

"but not you know "who".." Sharpay added quickly.

Taylor gave Sharpay a look. "who do you think I am? Stupid?"

We laughed. "I'm so gonna miss you girls."

"me too." They agreed.

"now, Gabs. You finish your soup and I call the guys over." Taylor stood up and went to call for a few.

Sharpay grabbed the spoon and made some air moves with the spoon as she made her way to my mouth. "Say Aah!"

I giggled. "I can do it myself Shar!"

Sharpay shook her head. "just open your mouth."

I rolled my eyes. "Aah.." Sharpay put the spoon in my mouth as I slick down the soup. Taylor just walked in on this awkward moment. We both headed our heads towards her.

"you know.. does it look like you are feeding Gabi?" Taylor asked.

Me and Sharpay looked at each other and burst out in laughing. "yeah.."

Taylor shook her head giggling. "anyways, Ryan, Chad are on their way."

"thanks Taylor, it really means so much for me. but I have to message some." I reached at my left nightstand and grabbed my phone. I began to text someone. "done."

"who did you text?"

"oh, Just Asher. I wanted to tell him too. Because he helped me big time." I smiled.

…

"Gabster! Are you ok?" Chad said to his friend as he hugged her. "I know, I know. Troy is a jerk."

I giggled. "it's alright Chad."

"I wanted to beat the crap out of him."

"don't need too."

"hey Gabs, I see your mom went out of her way to get you all those things." Ryan Chuckled.

I giggled. "yeah, she's the best mom."

Than someone came running in, breathing heavily. "hey guys.."

"Asher?" Chad asked confused.

"Guys this is Asher, a friend of mine."

"I came right away when I got your message. But what's up? it sounded like you were gonna get killed?" Asher said as he calmed down.

I giggled. "Sorry, but I have something important to tell you guys."

My facial expression turned very serious. Sharpay and Taylor sat right next to me. I took a deep breath. "guys, I'm moving..to Nevada."

I looked at their faces one for one. the first to react was Asher. "when?"

"The day after tomorrow." I spoke out softly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much gabs." Ryan gave me a warm hug.

Asher looked very sad. "I have to find myself a new science partner. I think I'm stuck with nerdy high pants guy." he joked. Trying to lift up the atmosphere.

We all laughed and then I turned to Chad who was facing the window and we were facing his back. I was so nervous. What if he's mad. Then he turned that made all of us laugh. He was crying! I started to let out few tears.

"I'm so gonna miss you Gabster! Who's gonna play Basketball with me? you are the only girl who doesn't suck!" he joked.

"HEY!" Sharpay and Taylor protested.

I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you to Chad, I'm gonna miss you all so very much."

…

"Troy?" everyone has left the gym, Troy was shooting some hoops. Chad walked up to him. Even he didn't like Troy right now. He has the right to know. Troy looked to his right. His eyes lit up. "we need to talk." Troy nodded.

"Tomorrow at 8:15 AM, we will all wave Gabi goodbye. In case you didn't know. Her dad got a amazing job but they have to move to Nevada. Gabi could've choose to stay but she chose not to.. for her dad. If she really meant something for you.. then come. I think she would even be the slightest happy to see you there.

_He'd never come, he didn't wave me goodbye. He didn't call at least or emailed or sent me letters like the others did. well that's the story. Let's begin with the real deal._

_**poor Gabi, Please keep watching the next upcoming chapters and if you like it, Please review!**  
><em>


	4. The Transfer student: SUPRISE!

_**2 years later. (Junior year)**_

**At East high**.

(Troy's POV)

"WE WON!" this was the 3rd time we've won the championship. Three times in a row! I got lift up by the whole basketball team as I held up our trophy. Drums we're playing. Everyone was dancing and yelling. WILDCATS! WILDCATS! I smiled as I looked around. This is my world. This is how it always should be. I was brought and suddenly I got kissed. Didn't saw who it was. But the kiss was amazing. I pulled back who it was and my eyes widened.

"GABRIELLA!" I screamed as I woke up. I was sweating like crazy. I sighed. another dream about her. the girl that move away. I shook my head. I would I care about her. after all .. I cheated on her. I stood up and went to the bathroom. Taking a cold shower. Funny.. the girl I actually kissed at the championship was my girlfriend Jacqueline. She's the hottest girlfriend _ever_.

(Gabriella's POV)

I looked in the mirror. I really have changed. I got a tan skin. I have now dark, dark brown curls that come up to my hips. I have pretty long hair and I love it. but sometimes it makes me wanna cut it short. My bracelet has been out for one and a half year. Thank god! I smiled and my pure white teeth showed. I loved my teeth. I still had that chestnut-colored eyes and my height? Well, I've grown. I was satisfied how I was now. I didn't realized that I had a really good cheekbones structure. I smiled again at myself in the mirror satisfied and grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs.

"hey sweetie, are you nervous?" my mom asked.

My dad put his newspaper down. "of course not my love. My princess don't have to be nervous. She's lovely and really spontaneous. Everyone's gonna love her again." He winked.

My mom rolled her eyes. "so, honey. You got everything?"

"yup, I just have to get my locker code and my schedule and my books but they are mostly already in your locker as you transfer." I sighed nervously. "I'm really nervous about going back there again."

"don't have to be honey." My dad assured me.

"Mom, Dad.. thanks for moving back again." I smiled at them.

"honey, even without telling us. we knew you hadn't a great time. Although, you had a lot of friends and it was a nice town."

"yeah, but nothing was as great compared to here." I kissed my mom and my dad their cheeks. "I'm off! I love you two!"

"I love you too." They said in Unison.

I walked out of our old house. it was big as always. I took a deep breath. Inhaling the old good fresh air as I made my way to my black Lamborghini car. I got in and drove to my old school. _east high_.

(Sharpay's POV)

I ran up to the gang. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!" I said over excitedly.

"what's up shar?" Taylor asked.

"we got a transfer student! She's in Junior year too!"

"that's great." Asher smiled.

"hey babe." Chad said walking up to Taylor as he kissed her cheek.

"RYAN!" I screeched at him from across the hall. Ryan sighed and walked their way. "what's up Pay?"

"TODAY COMES THE NEW STUDENT!"

"yeah, you told me that a tons of times."

"hey guys." Troy said walking up.

"oh hey." They all greeted back.

"hello?" a soft voice said behind them. "can you help me?"

We all turned around and saw a petite girl with tan skin, dark brown curls down her hips. and chest-nut colored eyes. she let out a small smile.

"oh my gosh! You guys haven't changed!" the little girl squealed.

"uhm, excuse me.. but who are you?" Asher asked confused.

(Gabriella's POV)

I shook my head giggling. "I know I've changed. I'm Gabriella!"

When I said my name. their jaw dropped 'till the floor. I laughed, it was so funny to see them like this. "guys, enough with the.." mimicked them by letting her jaw dropped.

They all laughed. "how've come you'd never told us you were coming back."

"well.. SURPRISE!" I giggled.

"GABSTER!" Chad let go of Taylor and hugged her little friend. "I've missed you SO much! You are still so small and little! Oh gosh! I'm glad your back. For god sake! What were you thinking! Leaving me with them.. girl.. I would've come with you.

"I've missed you too Chad." Sharpay sort of ran on me and hugged me like a teddy-bear. "Shar.. I .. can't .. breathe." Sharpay let go immediately. "sorry.."

"Hey Gabi, feels good to have you back." Taylor, Ryan and Asher came to hug me too. I smiled. Soon I saw a figure behind Chad. "hey Chad, who's the new guy behind you?"

"he's cute." I whispered to Sharpay winking.

"uhm, you don't remember me?" Troy asked confused.

I studied him for a moment. "sorry.. no.. wait! You are a transfer student too! I heard about you when I walked down some halls on my way to here."

"uhm, no Gabs, you are the Transfer student." Asher corrected.

"oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella Montez. But you can call me Gabi."

Troy was a little confused but nervous. Seeing her again. God, she's hot. she's so calmly. Is she pretending that she doesn't know me. well here goes nothing. "I..I..I'M .. T-TROY! B-B-OO-LTON!" he stuttered.

My smile faded. I took a deep breath. I held out my hand. "oh my, you've changed very much Troy.. nice to see you again." Troy shook my hand very confused.

"y-your n-not mad at me?" he stuttered again.

"that was 2 years ago, I've forgotten all about it. oh guys! I forgot to tell you.. well.. you guys know Gregg Sulkin?" I asked excited.

"yeah, the hottie from England or Brittanie." Sharpay giggled.

"what about it?" Asher asked.

"well.. I went to the high school in Nevada where I went to." I giggled.

"OH MY GOSH! Ryan hold my earrings! Gabi met GREGG SULKIN." Sharpay pouted.

"who's that?" Chad asked confused.

"a model." Taylor replied.

"well, you get to meet him too soon-."

Sharpay looked confused. "how? Even my dad being so rich-"

"let me finish.. Gregg Sulkin is my boyfriend!" I squealed.

Once again, their jaw dropped. This time Sharpay took her shoes off. "Gabi, you know I love you but I'm gonna push you OFF THE CLIFF!" Sharpay threatened joking.

I giggled. "he's coming on vacation after a few weeks. He may get into east high for a while. Isn't it great."

"I'm still gonna push you off the cliff."

"so, have you guys kissed?" Taylor asked excited.

"he was the one that I got my first kiss from." I giggled.

"did you have sex?" Asher asked.

We all turned our face to Asher shaking our heads. "first of all, that's my business not yours and second of all we might."

Chad groaned. "what did I hear my sister say?"

"nothing Chad. I love you. bye!" I ran off with Chad, Asher following.

"so, I'm gonna go. Kelsi is waiting for me." Ryan smiled as he walked off.

"I'm gonna find Chad. Bye guys." Taylor giggled as she left.

Sharpay was about to leave but she got held back by Troy. "what's wrong troy?"

"why did _she _come back?" Troy gritted through his teeth.

"because she wanted too. Why's that so wrong?"

"everything was going just fine."

"your still such a ass!"

"shut up or should I tell little Gabriella what happened right after she left?"

Sharpay froze. "you wouldn't go that low. You loved Gabriella."

Troy laughed. "yeah right.."

…

"class, welcome back Gabriella Montez."

The class started to rumor, whisper about Gabriella. How much she changed.

"yeah, yeah. I frickin' know I've changed. Can we get it on now?"

Their jaw dropped. No one has ever seen this side of Gabriella up till now. "well, you can take a seat next to Troy."

"oh, so now you think you become different your suddenly are hot and you could speak that tone.." Kaitlin shot at her as her ass follower agreed.

"if you don't shut up Kaitlin, I wipe that fake barbie-face away from your true face. You know, with all the make-up, you look damn ugly." I smirked as I took my seat next to Troy.

"oooh." The class co-ed.

"class silent! For now, I'll be right back." Ms. Darbus left.

Kaitlin stood up and walked to Gabriella. "if you don't changed your attitude right now missy, there will be some problems."

"if you don't want all those fake extension getting out than you should shut up." I smiled fake.

"oooh." Chad co-ed chuckling.

"Chad, what the hell?" Troy whispered annoyed.

"sorry, dude. But Gabs got it going on."

"Troy, do something!" Kaitlin pouted.

I turned my face to Troy. "yeah slave dog, do something about your barbie girlfriend."

Troy's head turned red. "shut up."

"still a fed up ass, I see..I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit.. asshole." I snapped.

He gritted his teeth.

Ms. Darbus walked in and saw Kaitlin standing next to Gabriella table looking offended. "Ms. Cassidy. Detention."

I smirked. I waved at her as she sat on her seat. "Ms. Montez. Detention!"

Troy snickered and I sent him a evil glare. "Bolton, Detention." I smiled at him. "welcome to the club. So nice of you to join." I whispered at him.

…

(Troy's POV)

"what was that all about! Slave dog?" I spat out.

"Troy, do something about her." She mimicked Kaitlin and she turned around and started to walk again. I ran after her.

"don't walk away when I'm talking to you Montez."

She twirled around and faced me. she looked very irritated and waited impatiently for me to talk. "are you gonna say something yet?"

"don't talk to me or my girlfriend like that and stay away from my friends."

"which friends?" she asked confused.

"Chad and the rest."

"they're my friends too Troy! So fuck you with. 'stay away from my friends.'" She mimicked me. "now, excuse me but I have to go to my locker." She said walking off.

I looked at her as she walked off. Seeing her ass moving at a rhythm. Her curls bouncing on her back and her hips swaying from left to right. She then turned around and stuck up her middle finger at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.. she looked so adorable when she did that. SHIT! I was totally checking her out. I shook my head.

**oohh, Gabi gone bad! Troy's being a jerk as always. what the hell is up with is new girlfriend, Kaitlin?**

** did troy really check her out, Hahaha!**

~to be continued~


	5. Our very first kiss: Troyella

(Troy's POV)

_It's been a week since Gabriella transferred to east high. She became so beautiful. I mean, at first she was already beautiful but now even more. I wish that I could feel her lips on mine. Now I think about it. I've never kissed her on the lips. It's always been on the cheeks. What the hell am I thinking! I'm thinking about that ugly smarty pants_

" Troy? Troy? TROY!" I got snapped out of my thoughts by Kaitlin.

" yeah?"

" were you listening to me?"

Chad smirked. " obviously not."

"what Kaitlin?" I asked a bit annoyed.

" did you see Gabriella and her boyfriend Gregg Sulkin. She really thinks she's now so popular around the world."

My head shot up. I looked around the cafeteria. I saw everyone staring to their right. So did I. there I saw her. walking up like a real model. Her hair were flowing to her back. Her hips were swaying.. her hair bounced so perfectly up and down. I looked to her right and I saw her boyfriend Gregg Sulkin. They were walking up at our table.

" hey guys." Gabriella greeted. " I want you to meet-"

"GREGG SULKIN!" Sharpay squealed. " oh my gosh!"

" uhh, hi." Gregg said in his British accent.

"HE HAS A BRITISH ACCENT!" Sharpay drooled.

" that is Sharpay my best friend. This is Taylor my other best friend. Chad, my sort of brother. Ryan, a good friend of mine and the brother of Sharpay, you have Asher. Another good friend of mine."

" treat her right dude." He threatened.

Gregg chuckled. " of course, she's one in million."

Gabi giggled. " this is Troy-"

"Troy Bolton, I'm her ex-boyfriend." I told him faking a smile.

" yeah and his current girlfriend from I don't know how long it will last. Probably 3 weeks?"

Kaitlin scoffed. " I'm Kaitlin, nice to meet you Gregg." She stood up and kissed him on the lips.

Gregg pulled back chuckling. "do they do this in America? Because I've never experienced it."

"Back off Kaitlin and we-"

" yes." Kaitlin answered fast.

" really?" I asked glaring at Kaitlin.

Kaitlin nodded. " my family does it all the time. Silly troy.. you've met them right." Kaitlin giggled nervously.

" oh, well.. then it's no harm, I kinda enjoyed it." Gregg chuckled.

" really?" Me and Gabriella said in Unison. I stood up and walked to Gabriella. I put my left hand on the back of her head and pulled her in a passionately kiss, than I moved my right hand on her left ass, squeezing it and pulling her closer.

Everyone's jaw dropped in the cafeteria as they watched the scene from the beginning. Gregg watched in horror. He couldn't help but feel cheated. But hey, this is what they normally do in America he thought. As the gang were suspicious about the two kissing they looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Kaitlin stood there impatiently.

(Gabriella's POV)

OH MY FREAKING GOD! Troy is kissing me! Hello! My boyfriend is standing right next to me! and he's touching MY ass! Isn't Gregg gonna do ANYTHING! I want to pull back but I just can't. I want to.. but I can't. despite of that all I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in. it can't hurt to enjoy this a little. Oh gosh, he's a freaking good kisser.

"Gabi? You can pull back now." Gregg said softly leaning towards them.

I couldn't control myself, before I knew it, I hold up one finger, saying just a little more. My tongue was battling with Troy's and I know I had to win this because if I didn't, troy would brag about it in my face for the rest of my life.

"TROY! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU KISSING THAT FREAK!" Kaitlin yelled angrily.

Troy chuckled in between the kiss and whispered in my ear. "I remembered that we hadn't had our very first kiss. So this was the opportunity, I've been dying to kiss you so badly.." He pulled back with his right arm still around my ass and turned to Kaitlin. " it's what they normally do in America, you told that yourself." Troy nodded satisfied.

"but I was just giving Gregg a friendly kiss but you kissed her with TONGUE." She protested.

" and I was giving Ella a innocent tongue-kiss. So why overreacting?" Troy smiled innocently.

"YOU WERE SUCKING HER FACE!"

" and I enjoyed it, didn't you too Gabi?" he chuckled.

I looked away. " don't involve me in it."

" you're already involved my dear." Troy gave me a peck on the lips and whispered at last. " I won hot stuff." He walked away humming. I glared at his back. I wanna bite his head off!

" URGH!" Kaitlin stormed off.

"that was a long kiss." Chad winked at Gabi without Gregg noticing.

" shut up." I snapped.

Gregg looked straight at me. "did you like that kiss?"

" did you like your kiss?"

He shrugged. "it was a nice feeling."

"kiss my ass Gregg!" I shot at him as I walked past him.

Gregg face look puzzled and he turned to the gang. " they really don't kiss on the lips do they here in America?" the gang shook his head. Gregg sighed and sat at the table. " what should I do?"

"break-up with her." Sharpay told him.

"Sharpay!" Chad, Taylor, Asher and Ryan all nudged in unison.

"no I mean it, you guys saw the way Gabriella and Troy kissed. They still like each other."

"Sharpay, you know than anybody else. He's just playing her."

"no, I should know better than anyone else that he really never gotten over Gabriella."

"he didn't waved her goodbye when she moved, that cleared it all Shar." Ryan told.

Sharpay shook his head. "he was there." She said softly.

" how'd you know?" Taylor asked confused.

**does Sharpay has a secret? comment what it would be! if you know that i will make a story just like how you want it! Review and keep watching!**

~to be continued~


	6. The dirty secret: Troypay

" remember that time I had to leave quick?" they all nodded. " I went to Troy. We texted me to come to his house. he was there.. he saw her leave but he was late to say goodbye. Well I went over to his house and he needed comfort. He was real sad guys.. and then .. well. We.. we had.. sex." Sharpay said looking down.

Everyone's jaw dropped once again. This time it was worse.

" how could you Sharpay! Gabi was your best friend!" Ryan scolded.

" I know, I know." Sharpay sobbed. "it just took over me alright?

" I'm Sorry, but I can't take this." Asher shook his head in disappointment and left.

" Taylor?" Sharpay sobbed. " please, don't leave me."

Taylor sighed. " I won't. but I will say. You were really wrong! But I won't choose any side between you and Gabriella. You're both my best friend."

" thank you, thank you!" Sharpay sniffed.

Ryan shook his head. "I won't choose sides either, but I'm not happy with this." Ryan left as well.

" Chad?" Sharpay said softly.

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Chad left.

Sharpay shook her head frankly. " NO, NO! Gabriella can't know! I want to tell her! SHE WILL HATE ME!" Sharpay cried.

" she won't." Gregg spoke.

"how the hell do you know that? She freaking loved, even after he cheated on her!"

"and she still does love him."

" Look, Gregg. Even if I said they kissed like they still like each other but that doesn't mean they REALLY like each other so much that they get back together."

Gregg shook his head. " when we were dating, she only talked about Troy.. well that stopped later on. but it been in the back of my mind every time."

"do you love her?" Taylor asked.

Gregg nodded. " she's been my first love."

" than fight for her, that's the only thing that Troy didn't do and she wanted him too."

" thank you, Sharpay but I already made up my mind and.. you have to tell her.. before someone else does."

…

(No one's POV)

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" Troy groaned.

" you slept with Sharpay? How could you do that? what about Gabi? Sleeping with her Best friend wouldn't get her back!"

Chad was holding Troy against the locker. At the collars of his shirt. Chad was very angry. He could take Troy down any minute with his anger but he didn't.

"Dude, chill down." Gregg told Chad. " let him go.."

Chad looked at Gregg than at Troy. " how could you sit still when knowing the true about this jerk!"

"I don't do at fighting and stuff and I don't know what happened in the past so basically I'm nobody right now."

Chad sighed and walked off. " thanks man." Troy said.

" no problem, but dude?"

" yeah?"

"stay away from Gabriella. You had your chance with her. you blew it."

"I will win her back, I'm not losing her again!" that's what I wanted to hear. Gregg thought.

"what if you cry out at a slutty cheerleader and have sex. So that your pain will go away like having sex with Sharpay."

"what?"

The two guys turned around panic. There she was. With tears in her eyes. Troy couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing her cry like that before made him wanting to hurt himself bad. Gregg thought SHIT by himself. She wasn't supposed to hear.

** who was it? comment if you know who it was! please review and keep watching!**

~to be continued!~


	7. Gabi found out: forgive and forgotten

"you did what?" Gabriella asked harshly.

" I let you two talk." Gregg walked off.

"Listen.. Gabi. Let me explain!" Troy begged.

"explain."

"it was the day you were moving."

"at the first day I went away already?" Gabriella gritted her teeth.

"it meant nothing for us, I was so vulnerable and being with Sharpay made me feel like I was with you."

"you didn't even come wave me goodbye, you didn't call or email or text me or sent me letters and then your off having sex with my best friend! That hurts like hell Troy, knowing this. wasn't you satisfied with cheating on me!"

"Listen! I did came but when I was there.. you were already driving off and I thought you hated me! that's why didn't call, text, emailed or sent you letters. Heck, I didn't even know where in Nevada you lived. I thought for a miracle you would Text, call, email or sent me a letter and why did Chad had to told me the big news! I felt like you really resented me. so I gave up hoping everything would be alright between us." Troy was starting to tear up.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"you never knew how I felt. Heck, no one did! they were all taking your side. I felt lonely and Sharpay was the only one acting normal to me. I wanted some comfort and Sharpay gave it to me. we were both being stupid."

"Troy.. you slept with my best friend whilst I still loved you. I don't know how I could forgive you that."

"I don't care if you forgive me or not. Because I now know.. that I should've fight for you, for me."

Gabriella tear up. "troy.. why now?"

"I thought, whatever happened. You would've stick with me. by my side. I never imagined that you would leave eventually. I was egoist about everything. That I stopped thinking that I could lose you."

" I'm sorry Troy.. but I can't get over the fact that you slept with Sharpay."

Troy sobbed. "I don't care. I know you still love me and I really do love you. I don't give a shit about you think because I won't stop loving you. neither would I stop fighting for you."

"you son of a bitch!" Gabriella cried.

Troy chuckled. "would you allow me.. to fight for you. prove you.. that I really do love you?"

I shook my head sobbing. " I hate you.."

"I don't take no as answer. So it's yes." Troy pulled out a ring. "remember that day you threw a little box at my face. I still have it. if you didn't noticed. I have him around my finger." He showed his ring finger. "I hoped, maybe you'd came back and saw me with this ring.." I forgot that our un-stupid anniversary so I bought you something." He went down on his knee and pulled out a ring. "it's yours."

Gabi grabbed the ring and took a good look at it. she was officially crying now. " look what's engraved in it." there was 'your love is worth fighting for. For always yours. I love you. T' written. That made Gabs cry hysterically "I bought it this week. See it as a promise ring." Troy grabbed the ring and put it on her ring finger and kissed her cheek.

"Troy.. I..really.. do .. hate you… I don't know.. what to say.. gosh.. troy. I have a boyfriend. Oh my god. You really are fed up ass." Gabriella hit him on the chest and wiped her tears away.

"I think you should talk to Sharpay."

I shook my head. " I'm not ready to face her."

"too bad, she's standing behind you." Troy ran off.

Gabi turned around to face Sharpay and Taylor. " hey Gabs!" Sharpay tried to sound as he can.

Gabi ignored Sharpay. " hi Taylor."

Sharpay looked at her in confusion. " did Troy said anything to you? because your upset."

"Sharpay, don't fake it. I know your secret."

"Troy told you?" Sharpay asked angry.

"no, I found out by accident."

Sharpay sobbed again. "Gabi, listen! I didn't know what I was thinking! Please don't hate me! Gabi! I love you! I swear, I never meant to hurt you."

I sighed. " I know and I could never hate you."

"but listen Gabi! My head was messed up. I need comfort. You weren't there and I was at Troy's and it jus- wait what?"

"if I could get myself to forgive Troy, so I can forgive you. but I just need a little time."

"take all the time you need Gabi! I just want you to know that it meant nothing! I want us to be like the old times."

"it will never be like that Sharpay."

"w-what? You say.. we won't be best friends again?"

Taylor shook her head. " come Gabi.. give her one more chance."

"no guys you got it wrong. We will never be the same. We'll be different.. we will be better friends. Because I don't want to lose you guys like I did with Troy. it turned out badly. I want us to be better than 2 years ago."

Taylor and Sharpay sighed in relief. "Gabi, take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for you to become my best friend again."

"and I can't wait to be with the four of us."

"four?"

"yeah, Ryan's girlfriend. Kelsi."

" oh.."

Sharpay sobbed suddenly. " the guys hate me too!"

"they don't hate you." Taylor comforted.

"what happened?"

"the guys walked out on me when I told them a minute ago." Sharpay sniffed.

"they didn't walked out on you. Asher was just disappoint, Ryan was just not glad about what you did and Chad.. well Chad.. I think he will react it on Troy. he knew you didn't on purpose. So didn't Troy." Taylor explained.

"give them time, like you gave me time." Gabi reassured.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I would do anything for you so that you will forgive me."

Gabriella gave her a small smile. " I know, that's one reason why could forgive you so easily. I went to therapy and the man said.. it's better to work things out than fight things out." Gabi walked off.

…

"Chad?"

Chad turned around to see who it was. He growled at the person. " Shave your butt away."

"listen.. I want us to be normal again. I talked to Gabi about it, she's right now talking with Sharpay."

"what did she say?"

"she needs time."

Chad sighed. "Gabriella.. always so easily forgiven you."

Troy chuckled. "I will try not to make her forgive me all the time. Because I don't want to hurt her anymore.. remember that ring I bought? That I said it was for Kaitlin?" Chad nodded. " well, I lied. It was for Gabi. I hoped… maybe she came back and I could give it to her and I did."

"dude, when?"

"just now, I told her; I will fight for you."

"what did she say back?" Chad asked curiously.

"Troy, I hate you. your still a fed up ass. You son of a bitch."

Chad cracked up. " dude, I was dead serious there! At first I thought she meant it but I put all my courage together and said; I don't give a shit what you think about me. I still love you."

Chad calmed down. " that's good, but I won't be able to forgive you that easily."

" I don't expect you too."

"dude.. you're not gonna give me a promise ring, are you?"

Troy eyes widened. " I wouldn't dare. But I will give you time to forgive me and prove the whole gang that I'm still the same Troy as like before it all happened.

" that's good."

…

(Asher's POV)

" I knew you'd be up here."

I turned around and saw Gabi. " oh hey gabs, what's up?"

" I know about the incident with Troy and Sharpay."

"you don't look bad."

I giggled. " I talked to them. We are working things out. I had enough of the drama and I know they didn't mean to do what they were doing."

"yeah, well it's hard to forgive them. Especially if the girl you thought your dream girl to be wasn't."

"Taylor so own me 10 bucks."

"why?"

"oh, I won the bet. I knew you and Sharpay liked each other." I giggled.

"whatever.."

"what I'm trying to say.. Shar is a good girl. I bet she didn't mean to hurt you. she's so fed up with thoughts that you hate her."

"I don't hate her."

"make sure she knows." Gabi left Asher off with that.

**Gabi is very easy on Troy and Sharpay don't you think? even if they had sex.. must be shocking.**

review and keep watching .. to be continued..


	8. Friendship Necklace: 8 silver plates

..2 weeks..

_Sharpay and Troy kept their distant of each other for a while and from the gang. It was the better way to let them forgive them on their on way. Troy spoke in a while with Gabi only and Sharpay spoke in a while with Taylor only._

Chadlor(chad and taylor), Ralsi(Kelsi and ryan), Asher and Greggella(greg and Gabi) were sitting at the table. They were chatting until Sharpay and Troy walked up with a box. The gang sat there in silent. Fearing what would come.. another drama maybe?

"guys.. listen." Sharpay begin.

"we wanted to say that we are _very_ sorry and especially me for all the drama going on in our gang."

"yesterday me and troy bought something for all of us."

" it stands for that we will be trustworthy to each other and it's a symbol that we, especially me and Sharpay will prove how much you guys mean to us and that we want you to forgive us. for the most stupidest thing we've done." Troy opened the box and hold out 7 necklaces.

"on each necklaces there will be 7 silver plates, on each is written our names on and as long as you wear this necklace with the plate of the one or another... each of you will know that our friendship isn't over and haven't forgotten about each other. You can also take the plate of. Than that other person knows. She/he won't be willing to forgive you. so be careful when you take it off because it will mean much to one another. So, as start you could get the plates of the people you're friends with now and put them onto your necklace." Sharpay told them.

"me and Sharpay already put some on ours." They show their necklace. They both had 7 silver plates.

"dude.. you got my name too?" Gregg asked surprised.

"yup, you're a part of the gang too. Even though we had our difference. I still like you for some reason."

The others looked at each other and smiled. They picked out their plates. "done." They told the two.

Sharpay looked worried at Troy as she sees that Gabi only has 5 plates on her necklace. Troy nodded back at her, telling her.. he knows.

"good, now the plates that are left behind are mines and Sharpay's. you could still hold onto it if you really are doubting. But if you aren't. you have to give it back to the person so he/she knows that it is definitely over."

"so you have to grab my and sharpay's plate too." The gang grinned at each other.

Gabriella stood up and walked in between them to the box and grabbed two silver plates. " you'd like to give them back?" Sharpay asked sadly.

"you could break them instantly." Troy gulped.

Gabriella grabbed her necklaces and put the two plates as well onto her necklace. " just wanted to freak you guys out."

Sharpay and Troy glared at Gabriella. " that wasn't funny! I almost had heart attack." Sharpay sighed in relieved. She hugged Gabi. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Gabi!" they all laughed.

…

"still mad at me?" Gabriella smiled as the person shut their locker close.

"it really wasn't funny Gabriella. I was about to cry." The person start walking away from him.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy.. I'm sorry. I thought I was funny to see your face." She stopped him and faced him. "I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek.

A smile appeared on Troy's face. "gotcha!"

Gabriella pouted. " you meanie."

"look, I got you something." He hold out another necklace.

"Troy!" Gabriella protested.

"what?"

"you can't give me presents every time! I don't have anything for you!"

"you have my name on your necklace, you'd forgive me. that's enough for me."

"but Troy.." Gabi groaned. " still a jackass."

"thank you, baby." He put his necklace around her small neck and smiled. Gabi turned back to him. "I love it, T stands for Troy?"

"uhh, yeah.." Troy blushed.

"you are blushing!"

Troy cleared his throat. " no, I'm not."

" yes you are.. don't deny it wildcat."

"no-"

Before Troy could say anything, Gabi smashed her lips gently on his and kissed him softly. Few minutes later Troy pulled back. "do you want to be my girlfriend again and this time I swear I treat you right."

Gabi smiled. "who in their right mind would said no to you in this situation."

"definitely you." he chuckled.

"funny, just kiss me pretty boy."

Troy leaned in, before their lips could interact. There was a big interrupt. Gregg was clearing his throat.

"oh, hey Gregg." Gabriella smiled.

"hey Gabs, congratulation Troy!"

"why? I sorta stole your girlfriend."

"I know, but we broke up these past two weeks and I already made up my mind before the whole drama started. Even thought Gabi was my first love.. she wasn't the person anymore that I was in love with like the past 2 years. We grew apart."

"but that time.. you told me to stay away from her."

"yeah, I was getting you out of your shell. Gabi, I knew all along you'd loved Troy."

"you did? but I've never told you about Troy back then."

"in your sleep you talk a lot about Troy, you still have pictures of him hidden under your bed oh and if you didn't notice when we talked.. well.. everything was based on Troy if you didn't noticed." Gabriella head became like a tomato.

"she did?" Troy smirked.

" Don't feel to good about yourself." Sharpay said as she walked up with the rest. "tell him how he was the first days when you left."

"My beautiful Gabi, Ella.." Chad mimicked a crying Troy.

"hey! Only I can call Gabi Beautiful and Ella is MY nickname got it?" Troy threatened.

"he did?" Gabriella smirked mimicking.

"don't get use to it. how've come you guys know this? I never told you guys and you guys weren't there.. except my mom and my..dad. I'm so gonna kill them."

"oh, baby. I think that's cute." Gabriella giggled.

"I did much more than crying.. now I'm super duper cute huh?" Troy added quickly.

"awe…" the girls co-ed.

The guys fake a cough. "already whipped."

"chad?" Taylor scolded.

"yeah, honey."

"who are you calling whipped?"

"myself honey."

"good."

"that's what you call NOT a man!" the guys smirked at Chad.

"what did you mean by that?" Sharpay asked.

"yeah Ryan?" Kelsi questioned.

"nothing." They both said unison.

"guys, forgot to tell you.. me and Asher are dating." Sharpay squealed.

They all congratulated them.. then Gregg cleared up his throat. " I have an announcement to make too."

"Greggy!" Kaitlin giggled as she ran up to him. " where were you? oh hi guys look what I got. Sharpay made me these. I have my own silver name plate too. Here take." She gave everyone another silver plate with her name on it.

"I guess it wouldn't harm." Gabriella shrugged.

"so you guys are dating?" Chad asked.

They nodded. " for two days now. But before we went out. I promised Gregg that I will be nicer to everyone and I really wanted to join your gang.. if that's alright?" they all nodded.

** aw, everything's working out for them. Caitlin and Gregg dating? were you expecting _that?_ comment if you knew.**

review and read the last chapter. to be continued


	9. The Gang Talks High school: East high

_**ONE YEAR LATER!**_

(Ryan's POV)

"_Hey guys, it's me Ryan Evans. I'm the reporter of the journalistic. We are now interviewing some of my friends with their experiencing. Right now, we're at the art classroom where Asher leads the art club. Camera switch to Asher. "(camera focus on Asher)_

_(__**cursive is ryan**_andnormal is Asher**)**

"hey guys, this is Asher. I'm the captain of the art club. Right now we are drawing what we like to draw. Just what comes to mind."

"_how has been your school years so far?"_

"it's been great, I've met awesome people and the school is a very nice school. especially when's Gabriella in the Welcome committee and our president is."

"_how's with your love life?"_

"it's great, my girlfriend is Sharpay Evans. She's in the Drama club. She's very talented. You should check her out."

"_thank you for your time buddy, bye!"_

"you're welcome dude."

_(cursive is Ryan _and normal is Sharpay)

"_Now we are going over to my sister; Sharpay Evans. The drama queen! Hey sis!"_

"oh hey Ryan, what's up?"

"_like to tell us about your years at East high?"_

"of course, my years here awesome. sometimes it was struggling through hard things but my friends supported me."

"_I heard that you are having the lead role in the next musical, that will be played at the graduation?"_

"yup, everyone in my class will be doing the musical from the original movie high school musical 3. I'm not the only with the lead role. So does my beautiful girlfriends Gabi and Taylor, Kelsi and the guys; Asher, Chad, Troy and you."

"_thank you for your time, bye sis! Hey Kelsi wait up!" I ran over to Kelsi who was about to leave. "how is my girl?"I gave her a small peck._

_(cursive Ryan _and  normal Kelsi)

"I'm fine, how about you." she giggled.

"_great, so tell me whatcha doing?"_

"I'm in the drama club so I have to help making the stuff in the theatre ready for the upcoming musical and I just finished practicing."

"_I heard, that you're the mastermind behind the writing of the songs."_

Kelsi nodded. "yes, I wrote all the songs."

"_that's awesome, well thank you honey for your time. Let's go to Gregg Sulkin!"_

_I pecked Kelsi lips for the last time before going to the gym. "Gregg! Kaitlin!" I ran up to them. "hey guys, what's up?"_

_(cursive ryan, _**bold Gregg **and normal Kaitlin)

"I'm practicing for the upcoming championship. The cheerleaders have to cheer for our wildcats" Kaitlin giggled.

"**and I am watching my beautiful girlfriend cheerleading."**

"_are you guys on any other clubs?"they shook their head. "so, what are you guys not playing in the musical?"_

"**Kaitlin's, Asher's and mine homeroom teacher isn't Ms. Darbus. Only her class will perform."**

"_are you sad about it?"_

"no, we will be watching the others and that will be fun."

"_well, thank you guys for your time."_

"**it was a pleasure."**

"see you at lunch."

"_Now we are moving to a basketball player.. CHAD DANFORTH!" I walked up to chad who was stretching. "hey Chad!"_

_(cursive ryan _and normal Chad and ** bold taylor**)

"hey, dude, what's up?"

"_what do you like about Basketball?"_

"you get to play awesome games and the team you are in.. you can totally trust them. It's so much fun playing it. it's like a thing that can relax you and make other people happy.. like my dad." He chuckled.

"_you are dating the captain of the decathlon, is that not forbidden?"_

"as if I care, I love Taylor and no one can tell me that I can't love her because she likes math and stuff. If someone does.. I will beat the crap out of that person and.. we don't work with those clique's at this school. this is a open school."

"_so I've heard you're the best friend of the captain, how does that goes?"_

"pretty good, we are having a great time together. We've known each other since Pre-K. he can be an ass sometimes and really dense but he's really nice and whipped.. he's really head over heels with Gabriella! Don't say this to my girlfriend but.. she does like she's the boss of me. pff, I will spank her ass." Chad winked.

"**CHAD! I heard you!"**

"crap, got to go." Chad ran off.

"_hey, taylor. Tell the folks about your decathlon marathon."_

"**I love math and I'm not ashamed of it. there are likely much people who feel the same way. The decathlon marathon runs twice a year. It helps you getting a scholarship and a college."**

"_that's my taylor! So which college are you going?"_

"**Stanford of course."**

"_that's more like it."_

"**could you excuse me? I have to beat the crap out of my boyfriend Chad."**

"_do as you wish madam!" I chuckled as I made my way to the Student Body President. I opened the door and I saw Troyella kissing. "hey Gabi! Oh hey troy, didn't expect you here. did I interrupt?"_

_(cursive ryan, _**bold troy, **normal Gabi)

"**screw you." Troy glared.**

"be nice Troy."

"**okay baby." Troy kissed Gabi for a few seconds.**

"_and chad said that you were nice, oh I forgot you're just a jackass as always he added" I smirked. "and whipped."_

"**I beat the crap out of Chad later."**

"_don't worry, Taylor is already hitting the spotlights out him"_

"as always, so Ryan.. what's up?"

"_just gonna interview the both of you, so let's start out. that necklace with the T, stands for Troy?"Gabi nodded. "how long are you two together."_

"**today it's one year. So say congratulation with your anniversary."**

"_congratulation, so what did you get for each other."_

"I gave him a car."

"_you hadn't had a car?"_

"**my truck broke down." He chuckled. "thanks to my baby I got a Cadillac.**

"_expensive.. what did you get her Troy?"_

"**three weeks to Hawaii with the two of us and we're having dinner tonight and another promise ring."**

"_you guys are too expensive.. so are you going to the same college."_

" **I'm going to Stanford."**

"you said, you want to be a professional basketballer and wanted to play at the Lakers. You were going to the same college. Did I hold you back?

"**No, that was my dad wish. But I confronted him. I've always wanted to be working at a big company."**

"I see, so you're going to study management?"Troy nodded.

"_and you Gabi?"_

"I want to be a teacher at the elementary school."

"**I wouldn't allow you on high or middle school or college or university.. to many young boys. They will definitely be hitting on you and you'd would leave me no time."**

"that won't happen, I promise." Gabi pulled Troy in a gently kiss.

"_so, how is the love life?"_

"**great, I'm planning to have sex tonight with my Beautiful Ella!"Troy smirked.**

"Troy!"Gabi blushed. "I'm not having sex with you, you're not nice!"

"**not even when I call you Ella? Bella? Brie? Angel? Sweetheart." He pouted.**

"hey, Troyella, Ryan. The gang are having lunch right now? You're joining?"

"_Troyella?"_

"it's a mix of Troy's and mine's name." Gabi smiled sweetly.

"**gosh, isn't my girl so cute." Troy started making out with Gabi.**

Sharpay walked up to the couple and grabbed Troy's ear with her nails and dragged him out. "Gabi? Ryan? You're coming?"

"Yes!" they followed Sharpay.

"Shit, Shar.. your hurting me like hell!"Troy groaned.

"Pay? Could you stop hurting Troy, Please?" Gabi pouted.

Sharpay groaned. "Gabi.. I was enjoying this."

"Sharpay Savannah Evans! Let. Go. Now!"

Sharpay stomped her feet. "fine!"she let go of Troy."

Troy snake his arm around Gabi's waist. "look at my ear baby, it hurts." He fake a pout.

"awe baby." Gabi kissed his ear softly. "all better?" Troy nodded.

Sharpay rolled his eyes "Troy makes me sick".

The three of them arrived at the cafeteria and met up with the rest. "hi guys" the greeted each other. The three of them sits down.

"at last, my dear friends.. will you tell the folks about our necklaces?" Ryan suggested.

"it's a bond between us." Gregg started.

"it means, our friendship is still going strong." Sharpay continued.

"on every silver plate stands someone's name." Kelsi continued.

"example; if I take Troy's off-" Sharpay continued.

"why mine?" Troy asked.

"because you're first person I want kill." Sharpay giggled.

"let's continue! So example; as you take troy's silver plate off, it means your friendship is in danger." Chad Continued.

"Then Troy knows how it is between them." Asher continued.

".you can keep the silver plate but if you're really done with him. You just throw it away. Then troy knows how it is between the two of you." Gabriella continued.

"baby, that hurts hearing that coming from your mouth." Troy pouted.

"sorry hottie." Gabi pecked him on the lips and soon they started to make-out.

"anyways, when you wear this, it means you haven't forgotten your friends too." Kaitlin continued.

"it shows that we're trustworthy of each other." Taylor continued.

"and that we could tell each other everything. This was my interview with my friends."

"hope you liked it!" we all said in Unison.

"what team!" Chad asked.

"wildcats!" we all yelled in Unison.

"what team!" Chad asked yelling.

"WILDCATS." This time the whole cafeteria shouted along

"WHAT TEAM!"chad asked again shouting as he stood on the table.

At each table everyone put their fist together and bounce up and down. "W-I-L-D-C-A-T-S!" the whole cafeteria shouted in Unison as we throw our hands in the air.

"I love you, Brie."

"I love you Troy."

Then they shared their passionately hungrily but gently kiss.

**THE END!**

**this is the end of the story guys. i wish to make more stories in the future if you like.**

**i hope you guys liked it! please review for the last time!**

**END OF THE STORY. =)  
><strong>


End file.
